Reunions and Farewells
by SkepticBeliever
Summary: Saving the world...Finding love...and secrets that could destroy the flock. Oh my! get it? haha anywho first fan fic. FAX FAX FAX haha
1. Beginnings

Hi!! My first fan fic. Maximum Ride. AHH haha

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride...tragic i know : (**

I really hope you like it!! Trust me it gets better and will have more fax to come i promise! **_Review review review please_**!!

much love! - SkepticBeliever

**Pov-Max**

You know I bet most people consider the flock and I pretty lucky, I mean we run our lives ourselves (mostly…assuming everything isn't really "a test" engineered by the fabulous mad scientists via Itex), we can go wherever we want, we don't have anyone telling us what to do (besides maybe my voice), we don't go to school, oh and did I mention we can fly.

Of course we **are **runaway genetic experiments, constantly forced to fight off butt ugly flying werewolves, always running into people we **think** we can trust, never knowing if we will even have a place to sleep let alone eat, deep breath being totally unaware of the location of our parents and I **can't** forget to mention that on top of all of that I have to save the freakin world! Joy.

**Nevertheless, **the flock and I live a quite stupendous lifestyle considering everything we've been through and I wouldn't want to change a thing about it because it's made us who we are today. Honestly I mean I'm not trying to sound like a total sap but it's true. I don't know who I'd be without my flock. From Angel who's like my own daughter, to Gazzy who's so brave and loveable, Nudge who although talks way too much never fails to make me laugh, Iggy whose wit and kindness never fails to astound me, and Fang my best friend and most trusted flock member.

In my meditative state I barely noticed Fang sink down next to me in the sand. We sat in silence as I watched Angel and Nudge chase each other into the waves and Iggy swoop down from the air and grab Gazzy when he wasn't looking. Two seconds and I heard a huge splash and another as Iggy dove in after. I laughed quietly stretching out my wings and lay back, placing my arms behind my head. The soft warmth of the slowly setting sun felt amazing as I listened to the giggles and screams against the crash of new waves.

"Max…" I heard Fang murmur in a half whisper.

I waited till he continued but I heard nothing but soft breathing. Did I imagine it? I thought. I sat up not bothering to wipe the sand from my bare arms and turned to him. I was struck by how beautiful he looked in the fading light, his hair casting a dark shadow across his face covering his dark eyes.

"Yea what's up?" I softly replied back. I scanned the air for any possible attackers but only saw a retreating sun falling slowly behind a puffy cloud casting surreal orange red streaks of light painting through the darkening sky.

"Nothing never mind uh we should get going." I watched as Fang stalked down the small sand hill to the flock probably announcing our departure. Confused as ever by Fang's behavior I decided to let it go until we found a place to sleep and I could talk to him privately. Thinking of which, I bet we can find a nice hotel around here and just crash there for the night.

After Fang gathered the troops and we took off it was already getting dark which was perfect if we wanted to land somewhere close to a hotel without being noticed. Nudge found one first and I almost chocked cause it was so huge and **probably** just as expensive as it was huge or more! I started to say no but unfortunately Mr. Moody fell victim to Angels "Bambi eyes." I shot him a thumbs up and a sarcastic smile which he obviously didn't find too funny 'cause he flipped me the bird (get it?! haha ba-da-BING!) when the younger kids turned to march into the lobby. I pretended a gasp and followed the kids inside.

Damn was all that came to mind when I finally got a look of the room. Angel was describing everything to Iggy and I heard Gazzy whisper to Nudge, "This is just the lobby?" I ruffled his hair as I walked past him and reached the concierge desk. Fang came to stand next to me looking up at the ceiling adorned with a painting of angels, whistling quietly to himself. A few seconds later a guy in a red uniform greeted us with a smile and asked "How may I help you?" Smiling back I asked for five rooms. "Sorry but we only have two doubles and one single left but I can refer you to another hotel if you would like?" I looked behind me to find **two** pairs of "Bambi eyes" staring back at me. Oh crud apples, I thought. I turned around and told the guy we would just take the doubles. He handed us the keys and directed us toward the stairs.

"Thank you so much Max! We've never stayed at such a nice hotel before! Can I room with Nudge? Please?" Angel exclaimed. "Uh yea sure but don't stay up too late!" I read the number copying it to memory, 207, handing the card to Angel who immediately took off after Nudge up the stairs. As I watched them race away I turned back to find there was only Fang and I left in the lobby. I faced Fang to question him but he just pointed to my hand which was now holding only one key card. "IGGY how did you-but-ugh!" I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye to see Iggy and Gazzy sped up the stairs after Angel and Nudge.

"Guess it's just us. After you roomie." Fang gestured toward the stairs. Wait what! I mentally screamed. I'm sharing a room with Fang? Dude, Max chill you wanted to talk to him anyway didn't you? Relax it doesn't mean anything. Then again he did kiss me in the cave…


	2. More than a friend to me?

So heres the second chapter!! Yay! hehe i just wrote it so sorry if there'z typos /

I tried my best to catch them b4 hand...lots of fax! :D WOOT! come on i **know** you love it!! hahaha

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND STORY ALERTS AND SUCH!! this being my first ever fan fic. it meanz soo much too me!! OH and i DO NOT own Maximum Ride or the characters, all credit goes to the great fabulous JAMES PATTERSON! hehe ok ok ill shut up now. EXTRA long chapter for ya guyz! much love - SkepticBeliever

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW pleaze Bambi eyes

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a distant voice calling my name.

"Hel-lo? Max!" I jumped and found Fang hovering close to my face waving his hand to get my attention. I muttered, "Yea I'm going sorry." I walked up the stairs and checked the number, 209. It was at the end of the hall, I opened the door to find that it was even nicer than lobby. I stopped and Fang bumped into me. "Wha-", Fang began but then he stopped too. Of course out of the three rooms **we **ended up with the single. I set our backpack by the bed and sat down.

"Max I'll sleep on the floor if it bothers you." Fang was just so much more attractive after he said that. Am I imagining it or did his voice hide a hint of hurt and honest curiosity? "No, no I don't mind. Why do you?" I asked furtively. I tensed waiting to hear his response. Blushing I turned slightly, realizing that I actually cared what his next words would be.

"No it's cool. I mean uh just let me know if you feel too uncomfortable." Relieved I turned away and got my change of clothes from the pack and stalked toward the bathroom for a quick warm shower. A few minutes later I came back to find the room completely empty. Assuming Fang went to go check on Iggy and Gazzy I headed down the hall to tuck in Angel and Nudge.

I found the door unlocked and walked in to find two mutant bird kids lying quietly in their beds and Total "sleeping" between them on the maroon floor. Too bad I knew they were faking it and just waiting till Angel knew I was back in my room to start whispering and jumping on their beds again. I laughed quietly and kissed them both on their heads and murmured a simple goodnight before walking out back to my room.

Fang Pov

After hanging out with the guys for a while I headed back to our room, making sure stopping off at Angel's room to say goodnight on the way. As I walked I thought back to our day at the beach lying next to Max and watching the sunset. I won't ever forget the way her light hair reflected the suns fading light or how happy she looked watching her flock relish in their "day off" as Iggy called it. I wouldn't ever admit it to Max or the flock how much I cared about them out loud. I've always worried that my undeclared words and quiet persona kept them from understanding me, separating myself from my only family. At the beach I loved seeing Max so liberated…from worries and burdens so horrifying I still can't understand how she holds up so well. Well most of the time that is. I cringed remembering Max plastered in blood slicing through her arm desperately trying to rid herself of the chip lodged in her arm. All to protect us, her flock; she had been trying to cut it out because she wanted to keep us safe. I scoffed under; I can't believe how naïve she was as to how much the flock needed her and well…to how much I needed her.

I laughed dryly thinking "How stupid I am for letting that happen. I should have been there for her, talking to her. Reasoning with her and telling her without her the flock wasn't whole." I know Max doesn't tell me everything and she shouldn't have to she thought she shoul bear all the pain herself so that none of us had to deal with it. I laughed "Brave, beautiful Max never ceasing to be anything short of selfless. After the chip incident I promised myself that I would never let her hurt herself ever again.

I walked into the room quietly closing the door behind me still teed off from my walk through memory lane. All anger vanished as soon as I saw Max lying calmly and relaxed on the bed looking over the room service card.

"Care for some midnight snacks my friend? I'm totally starved."

Max Pov

Arriving to an empty room yet again I sighed and quickly looked around to make sure I was alone and leaped onto the bed and got comfortable. I couldn't help but laugh; I wanted to do that ever since I got here but Fang would never let it go if I did. Bored, I Looked around in the drawer next to me and picked up a book and dusted it off a little realizing it was none other than a bible. I chuckled to myself thinking "What a cliché." Getting back to my random search I found a remote controller for the TV sitting across the room and without thinking I tossed it behind me feeling the light bump as it hit the bed a few inches from where I lay. Continuing, my hands brushed and picked up a glossy slip of paper and I swear I heard the hallelujah chorus.

Just then Fang opened the door. I smiled devilishly, gesturing toward the room service card in my hand. He smiled one of his rare smiles and threw me the phone. Laughing I ordered two hot chocolates, three large cheese pizzas, gummy worms and the **best** three plates of cookies they could make.

"In for a sugar rush I see", Fang smiled across at me steam blowing out from the doorway of the bathroom. "You betcha", I replied and waited till he closed the bathroom door to take his shower before slapping my hand to my forehead. "Why do you have to act like such a goober all the time? You're supposed to be Max the invincible saver of the planet Earth not some girly girl crushing on her best friend who probably doesn't even like – like you!" I screamed internally. I sat up bringing my knees to my chin and sighed.

_Max just go with the flow. Have fun and relax, but never forget to keep your priorities straight. You __**are**__ going to save the world Max, but you also need to think about what you are going to do afterwards and maybe…Fang is your future._

Oh joy my voice is back. I groaned mentally adding it to my why-the- flock-and-I-aren't-as-lucky-as-we -seem-to-be list (the con side of course). "You know I was under the impression that maybe you left for good, but you know what they say about wishful thinking." I thought bitterly. I bit my lip in frustration and thought back to what my voice had said and the room suddenly felt 10 degrees hotter. Wait a second, Fang and I are just friends and besides he's like my brother! I waited for a response and of course didn't get so much of a 'okay'.

The bathroom door opened and Fang stepped out. "Did room service come up yet?" He asked and distantly I replied a "Yea". Ripping my eyes away from a shirtless Fang I broke my trance and coughed staring instead at the ceiling. "I mean no – uh room service hasn't – uh… Have you ever noticed the ceiling? It's really quite interesting if you haven't-." Cut off by a knock on the door I thought to myself, Oh lordy thank goodness.

I quickly stalked toward the door so Fang wouldn't notice my blush and mentally screamed at myself yet again. Why the h-e-double chopsticks gave this guy, this amazingly hot guy, the power to make **me** stutter! Holy did I just call Fang hot!

Opening the door I gestured the concierge inside where he placed the cart by the TV and placed the food on the small table in the kitchen. I thanked him and told him I would include a tip with the bill when we left. Closing the door I walked to the food and started to bring everything to the bed. I noticed Fang following my lead and sat lightly on the bed. I kept my eyes locked on the pizza in front of me but grabbed a gummy worm instead and nibbled on it staring at the floor. Fang sat next to me and reached over to snag a cookie, brushing my arm as he did so. I tensed for a short second and knew instantly that he noticed because right after his face was masked with a flash of pain but soon was overcome with worry.

"Max are you okay? What's up?" He sounded genuine like he really didn't understand my discomfort. I sighed a breath of relief and picked up a pizza and took a bite feeling the warm cheese and tomato sauce ooze in my mouth. Waiting until I was finished chewing I wiped my mouth and looked directly at Fang. He was nibbling a worm and I couldn't help but smile, finally relaxing.

I responded, "I don't know really, I guess I'm just a little stressed. I'm sorry if I seem a little off." There that was a reasonable answer right? Not! Fang always knows when I'm lying and or not fully explaining.

"Come on Max you know you can tell me anything. Is it those headaches? Your voice? Saving the freaking world?" Ding Ding Ding we have a winner! I knew he'd see through my act but then again that was just how Fang was; knowing me better than I even knew myself.

I couldn't help but laugh at that last one he'd mentioned. I never really got how he could be so blunt about such a broad and daunting subject all the while making me feel safe and able.

Fang Pov

I watched and listened as Max forgot all her barriers and just told me everything she had been feeling. Pain, confusion, rage, and although I knew she hated to admit it, terrified. I was just happy knowing she was letting it all out and not letting it build up inside her. I made a promise to myself and I do not ever intend to break it. Before I knew it, Max was crying on my shoulder, her tears falling like soft rain against my bare skin. A minute later her breath evened and her tears subsided. She subconsciously rubbed her nose and eyes and looked away. Max never cries and I know she's worried I'll think less of her if she shows weakness but it only makes me lover her more. Whoa love?

I couldn't believe what I was doing but as if by impulse my hand reached delicately under her moist chin and turned her toward me. A teeny small tear escaped her eye and I reached to brush it away. I stopped to register her response and found mystification clouding her features. Taking it as a rejection I turned away staring at the now empty pizza boxes and empty plates. I blushed and mentally screamed at myself for ruining everything. I picked up the empty stuff and stacked it next to me on the dresser.

Then suddenly I felt cold fingers tracing my warm hands. I looked up in surprise but said nothing. Max trailed her fingers across my dry knuckles and over my veins and up my arm. She continues and stopped at my shoulder as if testing me to see if I minded. I closed my eyes and relaxed as her light fingers brushed my collarbone and moved slowly down to my stomach where she ran her hand across my belly button and abs.

I chuckled quietly and she looked up sadly as if to see if I was laughing at her. "Tickles is all", I muttered. Continuing, she traced back up to my neck and followed the line of my jaw, slowly tracing my face in one swift movement, hesitating at the top of my lips. Outlining their shape and sighing. I couldn't take it anymore, all this teasing. I placed my hand on one side of her face and the other on her hand keeping her sitting up.

I leaned in closer stopping only a centimeter from her soft lips and sighed a quiet sigh. It was enough and Max filled the gap between us.

At first I was hesitant, enjoying the feeling of Max's lips on mine. Then I couldn't stand to wait anymore and I kissed her back. She moved slightly so she was lying down with me propped up on one arm leaning down. We kissed for what seemed like forever until finally I reluctantly pulled back. I was still waiting for her to push me away and run away again or in this case, fly. I stared down at her and noticed her blush right off but she kept her eyes on me breathing hard. With a huff I lay next to her and waited. She propped up this time and was now looking down at me with a look of bewilderment. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly. I looked up at her and brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear. "I'm waiting for you freak out and leave." My voice still ragged from out make out session sounded rough and hurt. I hated myself for being so vulnerable.

"Fang…" She whispered and I looked up to a fresh tear trail down her cheek. "I can't ever leave now." She kissed me softly and laid her head on my chest. Momentarily stunned, I recovered and wished to god that if this was all a dream that I shouldn't ever have to wake up from it. I hummed quietly till she fell asleep and then I too drifted off to the soft even breathing of my best friend and love.

* * *

AHHHH so i hope you liked the FAXNESS!! cuz i really enjoyed writing it haha

more to come!! and oh there is looooootttssss of intense stuff comming up in future chappies!! (does that even make sense) haha this isn't TV lol

BREAKING DAWN 12am tomorrow. yesssss haha k later


	3. Bitter sweet visions

I DO NOT own Maximum Ride, bleh very sad. However u should sooo GO get The Dangerous Days of Daniel X its james pattersons new book! hehe

AH-ha-ha! so here is the third chapter :D yayyyy srry i would have written sooner but i was reading Breaking Dawn. i'm sorry. Forgive me? I reallllly hope this chapter makes up for the wait. Let me know whatcha think!! Click Review hehe

ENJOY!!

* * *

Max POV

Lying next to Fang and listening to the soft rhythm of his breathing I can't help but feel totally and completely at ease, as if there truly isn't anyone else I'm supposed to be with. I know I should to be running wild by now though; I've never **ever** felt like this about anyone else and even though I hate to admit it, it scares me. How can you blame me? I mean it isn't like I've had much experience with guys seeing as how my family and I have been on the run our whole lives. I can't trust anyone but my flock! Fang is flock though, so then I can trust him right? Ugh of course I can! What am I thinking? Well one thing is for sure, I have never put myself in a situation where I have ever been this vulnerable.

Yea I **had** kissed Sam but that kiss could never match the intensity I feel when I kiss Fang. With Fang everything seems right and perfect. Perfect?! How the heck can I be thinking of perfect? I'm fifteen and in love? For once in your life things are going pretty well so relax and enjoy it while you can. Then again that usually is when things start to go loony. Man, sometimes I **really** wish I can stop thinking.

With that last thought, I yawned and realized Fang must have started humming during my little freak rant with myself. It didn't take long before the soothing humming lulled me and I drifted off.

_Where am I? I thought dreamily. A small room; no it's not a room, it's a trailer. I planned to question my surroundings but what was the point? It's my dream right? I can be wherever I want to be._

_Not a very big space I noticed but well enough for maybe a family of two or one. I looked around spotting a large white box in the corner kitchen. A fridge! AH what's better than eternal dream cookies? I grasped the brown handle eagerly and pulled the door toward my stomach, cooled by the sudden rush of air. _

_Hmm nothing, I huffed disappointedly. No cookies? I frowned. The fridge is virtually empty; I only see some materials enough for maybe two sandwiches. Overwhelming anxiety crept up and seated into the pit of my empty belly. Is this a nightmare or something? Have all the warm gooey chocolate chip cookies gone missing in the world?! _

_Slowly I walked to the back of the small motor home and saw a door leading to what I guessed would be the back bedroom. My senses were on high alert as I cautiously slid the door a tiny slit. Peering through the crack I just barely managed to stifle my gasp. I couldn't think at first but when I finally could, only three words came to mind: "Holy...crack…sacks!"_

_I whirled around and practically ran head on into a wall. Suddenly I felt myself falling and falling. _

I awoke with a start, frantically gasping for air for I just could **not** breathe; I felt the small drops of cool sweat glide down my back. I winced suddenly aware of new pain, the sharp repetitive jabs to my chest and head. "Damn", I barely choked out. Here I thought my heart beat fast all the time but now - now I imagined it actually jumping out of my chest, leaping onto the dresser and tap dancing. Obviously the pain was messing with my head. I bit my lip as the waves of pain in my head threatened to knock me out of consciousness but I fought back until finally the pain slowly ebbed away.

Fang Pov

I awoke to Max's quiet and yet desperate cry of help. A mere human wouldn't have heard it as more than a slight whisper of an innocent child dreaming, but I knew better. Whether it be my acute sense of hearing, my adapted sense for approaching trouble or my physic connection with Max, I knew something was terribly wrong.

I leaped out of bed and rushed to her side. I felt my heart drop to the floor when I saw her strained and pained expression. I have never seen her so pale and sickly. I brushed her bangs behind her ear and tried to wake her up but nothing worked. She was caught in a nightmare of some kind or maybe it was one of her Max-sized headaches I don't know. Of one thing I was sure of, I was useless. Whatever Max was fighting, I couldn't help her.

Irritated I walked over to the bathroom to wet a washcloth to place on her forehead before I went to wake the flock. However when I turned to place the soft green towel under the sink I looked up and caught my reflection.

In a rage of pure vehemence I launched my clenched fist and struck the glass with everything I had. Powering my punch with all the pain, betrayal, confusion, and worry I've ever felt over the years up until now.

The glass shattered in a rain of gleaming shards and my knuckles were a bloody mess. I was sure I had broken my hand and I couldn't have cared less. It would heal soon enough anyway; although I half wished it wouldn't.

I wrung the towel of excess water with a hiss as the shock of pain ran up all the way to my shoulder. I ignored it and walked to Max who was shacking and writhing in pain. I kissed her forehead lightly before I placed the cold towel against her damp forehead and reached for her hand. She gasped and winced and then she spoke in a harsh cry. "Damn."

I needed to get the others but I couldn't leave Max by herself. Thankfully I didn't need to bother, for at that moment the flock sauntered into the room gibbering amongst themselves. As soon as they registered the scene they rushed to my side. I saw Nudge veer off toward the kitchen and place three bags onto the table with a plop and nearly ran to the front of the bed. Iggy was the first to ask "What's wrong with Max? Holy cheese! Her temperature is off the charts and her heart rate is remarkably high! What the heck?" He walked over to her and ran his soft swift fingers gently across her face.

His pained expression when he turned back to us had me swallowing the thump in my throat. I coughed and told them how I had woke up and she was like that. Angel cut me off and reached for my hand that I had been subconsciously trying to hide from view and cradling against my stomach.

Gazzy flew to the first aid kit in Max's backpack and administered to my self pity war wound. I tried to fend him off saying it was just a scratch but when my eyes swept over my hand for a second I thought I saw pure white. White like bone probably. I didn't pay attention to Gazzy while he worked I just kept my eyes glued on Max. I was bandaged up in less than two minutes, just in time to notice Max's breathing was relaxing. Ever so slowly her eyes blinked open.

Her eyes drifted to each one of her flock and stopped when she met mine. First she smiled weakly then suddenly she tensed up and I thought maybe the pain came back. No, no her expression wasn't pained the same way as before. It was a mixture of heartbreak, confusion, and bitter sweet sadness.

She sat up straighter and mumbled, "I's a - I'm alright." She looked really thoughtful so known of us interrupted her for a minute giving her space to calm down. I heard Angel gasp and she shot me a look. I instantly tensed and stood up between Angel and Max so I could see them both. Angel was beaming and Max just looked weak. Max stared up at me with glistening eyes and said, "Fang…"

"Your mom is alive. I know where she is. I saw her."

* * *

AHHH!! soooo hehe i dunno if u saw that comming...BUT i hope u didn't. i wanna know how many of u wer surprised. I wanna tell this story well so please review and help me out. Give me honest feedback :D i really appreciate it. Thank u!

FOR FaxyLover especially hehe WOOT! FAX!! and my really good friend Chainlinked Paradise! GO check out their stories! they are pretty flippin sweet if i dont say so myself hahaha


End file.
